winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Magnet - Kamui Gakupo ft Megurine Luka 2. World is Mine - Kagamine Len 3. Romance 4. Eiden no Melody ---- Rose, I want to rename Nature's Kick to Nature Kick. But it's a popular page... IDK what to do... ✿Flora✿ ~ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:FloraEnchantix ✿'''Vall Vortex✿'] Actually, I've heard that spell and is mispelled. It must be "Nature Kick". ✿Flora✿ ~ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:FloraEnchantix '✿'Vall Vortex'✿']' 05:13, March 2, 2013 (UTC)''' Or you can pick a picture that Stella is sad. Use the picture that I gave you first as my worried or something's wrong.♥Winx Lovix♥♥Talk with me!♥ Yes, I clearly heard it. There's no "s" in Nature Kick. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 12:45, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose :) How are you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:34, March 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm fine :) I'm just watching Austin and Ally - again :P! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:39, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Yep! The episode is about Austin, Trish and Dez signing Ally up for a prestigious music academy in New York, but if she goes it'll mean she'll leave her friends behind :(! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:47, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I think Featured User is a user who has been a hard worker on the wiki, so they get nominated :)! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:56, March 3, 2013 (UTC) No, I think it was kind of abandoned after Roxy & Sorrel became inactive, but maybe when Sorrel becomes active again the Featured User page will be running again :)! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:00, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Yep. I've never been to Church before. I pray a lot though. What religion are you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:06, March 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm a Roman Catholic, but I've never been to chursh before. My friend is a budhist. Do you worship anything? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:13, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Btw, should we go on Disney Princess Chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:18, March 3, 2013 (UTC) I don't pray at church because I believe God is with you everywhere. Wow! Your religion sounds really interesting! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:20, March 3, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ohWpnldI1Nc Hay vl À quên http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oh138FqVxaY Yên tâm, cái bìa có Miku vậy chứ chỉ để làm kiểng thui Wow! That's interesting. I just finished my homework. Yay! ^^! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:23, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Trời, có gì quái dị đâu, giống Sailor Moon vs Tuxedo Mask thui mà??? Yep. Big headache. Okay :)! Should we go on chat again? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:30, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! My BFF... ♥Roxy♥♥Scorpion Tail♥ Nói chuyện như bà! Tui nói down đc đó, cá tui bao nhiu, nhạc tui down về toàn là từ Youtube xuống đó! http://www.clipconverter.cc/ Cách nhanh nhứt, nhưng ko hay = cách convert Perv là cái gì, mà ai zậy Hôm qua nghe Piko hát live, on stage đàng hoàng lun, đã quá Bài đó giai địu vui vui http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOqgwfxUtoc bài này chắc ngang ngửa Luka Luka Night Fever à Hình như thằng đó là LEON - 1 Vocaloid đã về hưu Ừ....nếu nó là Gakupo thì thật tuyệt Hi Rose. I'm back again :P! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:35, March 3, 2013 (UTC) I wanted to create a new wiki, but the name is already taken :P! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:40, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Cụ ông LEON và bà MARIAM đang nghỉ hưu... Thấy chỉ có Gakupo là hợp vs Luka à, thằng LEON mà dám léng phéng vs Luka, Gakupo rút kiếm ra chém liền!